Lady Bat
Lady Bat is one of the four main villains in Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure. Lady Bat calls himself "the wings of love and pleasure." Michel's vampire-like servant. His song hypnotizes the listeners into his spell so he could "bite" the person while they are asleep. There is certain controversy about his real gender, especially among fans in the West: in the manga, Lady Bat is actually a cross dresser. He is also strong enough to bring the Idol-form Princesses back into Mermaid-form. Profile *'Name: '''Lady Bat (レディーバット Rady Bato in Japanese) *'Age: 1.5 or 2 years old (chronologically)/ 20-25 (biologically) *'Birthday: '''October or November *'Race: 'Demon/Human *'Lives in: Mikeru's lair (former), possible in Japan *'Image Song:' Ankoku no Tsubasa *'Gender: '''Male *'Alaias:' Mikeru's servants *'Hobby:' Trying to catch the mermaid princesses, Singing *'Height:' 170 cm *'Star Sign: Libra, Scorpio or Sagittarius *'''Favorite Color: Maroon *'Favorite Flower:' Rose *'Favorite Type of Girls:' Girls with similar personality to his *'Family:' Mikeru (creator) *'Love Interest:' to be determined by fans, Coco or Lanhua *'Voice Actress:' Sanae Kobayashi *'Best Friends:' Mikeru (former), Lanhua and Alala Personality Lady Bat is a male not a female. Lady Bat is just a name. He has a cool and calm personality, but can be easily irritated mostly when his plans fail and has to listen the song of the mermaid princesses. He also talks about love a lot saying things like, I give all my love to you or Come to take the last kiss from my lips,'' when he greets the mermaid princesses. He is sometimes shown to have a comical sense of humor. He tends to believe everything which is said to him. He was also very loyal to Mikeru and he wanted to be the best of his servants. That is most likely to changed after he absorbed by him. He does not seam to be really evil he just followed Mikeru blindly. He does not seem to like the Black Beauty Sisters as he like Lanhua and Alala. It is very possible that he changed his opinion about the mermaid princesses after he was absorbed by Mikeru. He also seems to dislike Hanon a little more than the other mermaids, possibly because his first lost was because of her. Appearance Lady Bat is a cross dresser. He has a white shirt with long sleeve that has a V-neck. He wears also a dark blue-purple skirt. He wears a violet belt too. He has big bat wings. The wings in their front side are dark purple and in back side are black. He sometimes wears a dark maroon, pointed bat mask. His hair is a dark shade of red, but changes to black in his human form. His eyes are light purple and he wears long, dark purple boots. He has big fangs in his mouth. He is considerably taller than the other servants of Mikeru. His hair are trussed into a ponytail. He has very white skin. He has shown with the costume of magician, waiter and medium. Forms and Aspects Lady Bat is a demon. However he can transform into human if he wants. At his human form his demonic characteristics disappear. He has also black hair instead of dark red. As a human he has shown with the waiter, magician and medium disguise. He disguises himself in all the situations above to catch the mermaid princesses. He can also transform into a lot of bats as a form of teleportation instead of the traditional way. It is unkown idf he can transform into both many and one bats, like Lanhua, who can transform both into one and many butterflies. History In Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Lady Bat did not made an appearance in mermaid melody's first season, but his creation had already planned that time. As Mikeru said when he created Lady Bat he was passing his plan to the next level, so Lady Bat's creation had already planned by that time. That is a contrast to Alala's creation which was sudden. In Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure Lady Bat was created by Michel and he was Michel's second servant after the Black Beauty Sisters. In his first plan to catch the mermaid princesses he just sang his song, that made the mermaids hypnotized and unable to protect themselves. He almost had bite them, but everything went wrong, when Hanon heard Kaito playing Mizuiro no Senritsu at the piano. She sang the song and she defeated Lady Bat. That was the first time that Lady Bat last a battle. After that he realised that Coco, Karen and Noel were fighting the Black Beauty Sisters and he came to them. He sang his song and he almost succeed to bite Coco but he failed when the rest of the mermaid princesses came and sang their song. He left very angry as he had the chance to catch all the mermaid princesses, but he failed. In this battled he expressed a small crush on Coco. Later Mikeru called his servants and gave them a piece of Seira's soul, which made them stronger. Then Mikeru asked his servants, who was ready to use his new powers first. Sheshe and Mimi told to Mikeru their plan and asked him to use Seira's piece. Mikeru agreed. The plan was to wreck the theater, where Lucia, Hanon and Rina were watching a concert. However everything went wrong when Rihito revealed his Panthalesa powers and saved the building. The other servants of Mikeru blamed the Black Beauty Sisters for their lost and lafty the place. Sheshe and Mimi tryed to save the situation by fighting the mermaids, but the were defeated soon. After a few weeks Lady Bat thought another plan: He disguised himself as a medium to catch the princesses. The girls in the town that the mermaids were living thought that Lady Bat was a real medium and they were coming to him, to help them, every day. He was hypnotising them to learn their problems and then he was telling them to throw their most precious item into the sea. The same thing happened to Lucia. The same night he wrote a sign and he placed it at the place where he used to telling the future. When Lucia realised that the medium was fake she came to the sea, where Lady Bat was waiting for her. The girls tryed to fight him, but he cought them and he teleported Lucia, Hanon and Rina to Michel's lair. However, Seira sang her song and they teleported back to sea, where the mermaids sang their song and defeated Lady Bat. Later, the Black Beauty Sisters created a smart waterdemon ''The Napoleon fish which made a plan to catch the mermaid princesses. He said that if could kidnap Hippo, the mermaid princesses would come to save him and then they will catch them. After Alala's try failed it was Lady Bat's turn. Lady Bat created with the help of Napoleon fish, a snow sofa, which attracted Hippo. Lady Bat captured Hippo, but then the mermaid princesses came, sang their song and defeated Lady Bat. After that, the Napoleon fish told to all of Mikeru's servants to disguise themselves as waiters of a restaurant and surve rise to Hippo and then capture him. Everything went well, but then the mermaids appeared again and sang their song. But the Napoleon fish had a plan B and he succeeded to catch Hippo. He brought him into a pagoda. The mermaids followed him into the pagoda and defeated Alala, Lanhua, Lady Bat and the other Mikeru's servants with quite clever ways and saved Hippo. After Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure Like the Black Beauty Sisters Lady Bat may had freed out from Mikeru and left him to live somewhere else or to revenge the mermaids alone. However there is a case that he has changed his mind about the mermaid princesses after he was absorbed by Mikeru. Powers Lady Bat's Powers in brief are: *Hypnotise People with his song (make them unable to protect themselves) *Hypnotise People (make them to tell him everything he wants) *Make People forget everything *Magic Powers *Sparkle Object Creation *Bats Control and Combination *Fog Creation *Powerful Discoball Creation *Teleportation *Telekinisis *Hydrokinisis *Flight *Bats Transformation *Human Transformation *Powerful Ropes Creation He can sing a song that makes the mermaid princensses and other people hypnotised and unable to protect themselves. After he hypnotise people he bite them to forget everything. He is able to use magic (or something like powerful tricks) as shown when he was hosting a fake magic show to catch Hanon. His magical abilities incude the ability to create objects that sparkle, he can control and combine bats, hypnotise people (by making his song to heard any where), create fog and make his song more powerful by using a discoball. He can teleport himself wherever he wants and he can fly by using his wings. He can transform into a lot of bats (as another way of teleportation) and he can transform into human. He can also control water (hydrokinisis) as he could separate a whole sea into two seas making in the middle of it big waterfalls. He can also create yellow, energy ropes that can tie and electrocute someone or even transport him/her to Michel's dimension. However he has demosrated more powers like telekinisis (when he made a sphere to fly). He can also hypnotise someone to tell him everything he wants, like he did to Lucia. Song Lady Bat's only song in the series is Ankoku no Tsubasa. This song hypnotise somone and makes him/her unable to protect himself/herself. He sing his song with his cheilophono that is near his mouth. He also took place to the song Evil Mix 1, 2 and 3. along with Sheshe, Mimi, Lanhua and Alala Voice Actress Lady Bat's voice actress is Sanae Kobayashi, who also voiced Fuku and Maria. Sanae Kobayashi (小林 沙苗 Kobayashi Sanae, born January 26, 1980) is a voice actress who was born in Hamamatsu, Shizuoka in Japan. She is affiliated with Production Baobab. Now she is 32 years old. See Also *Mikeru *The Great One *Fuku *Black Beauty Sisters *Lanhua *Alala Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Lady Bat Category:Mikeru's Servants